


Beneath the Tree

by 7YD1A



Category: Artix Entertainment, DragonFable (Video Games)
Genre: Alexander Saga, F/M, Fluff, Happy Hero's Heart Day!, I love them so much
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-17
Updated: 2019-02-17
Packaged: 2019-10-30 01:41:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17819417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/7YD1A/pseuds/7YD1A
Summary: Jaania and Alexander study in the courtyard.  Takes place after Master Apprentice.





	Beneath the Tree

"So, Alex, would you like to study together?" Jaania asked.

He stared at her for a moment, then blinked back to reality. 

"I-I um, yes, that sounds wonderful!" He beamed.

She smiled back at him. "I was thinking that it would be nice to study out in the courtyard, since it's such a beautiful day outside. Is that alright?"

He seemed to hesitate for a moment, but shook it off. "Of course. Lead the way!"

She gathered the books they would need from the library and the two made their way outside. She found a tree that provided adequate shade and took a seat at the base of it. He glanced around for a moment before sitting beside her.

"Alright, so, Professor Brump said that next week we would be studying the link between emotions and the expression of magical abilities. That's... chapter three of the Magic Theory textbook, right?" Jaania asked.

"I believe so, yes."

She set the pile of books down beside her and took out the textbook, flipping through it. "Ah, yes, chapter three."

"Well, let's get started, then," Alex chimed. Jaania appreciated his attitude.

The two began poring through the chapter together. They quickly found that she was a much faster reader than he was, but she didn't mind waiting on him to finish before turning the page.

As they read, Alex leaned closer to get a better look at the book. He was quite... warm. Odd for a cryomancer. Though, she certainly didn't mind.

Jaania glanced up, admiring the way the sunlight filtered through the leaves above them. Songbirds chirped from somewhere nearby. A cool breeze tossed her hair. She closed her eyes, taking it all in. Avatars, it really was a beautiful day. They should study like this more often. Though, now that she thought about it, he'd been on that page for a while...

She turned to him. "Are you ready to go on to the next page, Ale..."

Oh... He'd dozed off, his head resting on her shoulder. There was a faint smile on his face.

Jaania blushed. She hadn't realized he was this comfortable with her. He looked so content, so safe. Like he belonged there.

"...No more studying for today, hm?" She cooed. 

She marked their place in the textbook and returned it to the pile, taking out some casual reading she'd brought along. _Flower Symbolism and Lore_ , the title read.

She shifted closer to him and settled in with her book. A beautiful day indeed.


End file.
